


No puedo ver mas allá de ti

by TamSkylark



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, insinuación SamxNat, intento de angst, lo siento si es algo horrible
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamSkylark/pseuds/TamSkylark
Summary: Como ya es costumbre, escribí esto para un intercambio; la idea es de Nady Maguiña.Me disculpo previamente por los errores ortográficos o de redacción, que espero no sean muchos -.-' y que lo disfruten.En especial tu Nady ojala te guste ;)"Steve y Bucky viven juntos (post Civil War), Bucky ya está recuperado aunque ha elegido no volver a combatir y se dedica a dar clases de defensa y baile, y ayudar a Steve a entrenar, conviven felices casi como si fueran una pareja, sólo que ambos están en negación, no aceptan que gustan de los hombres y Steve incluso pretende conseguir novia, hasta que un joven (Pietro o Spiderman o cualquier otro) comienza a insinuarse a Bucky y este acepta que los hombres no le son indiferentes y comienzan a salir... Steve explota y decide que la noche de Halloween es la propicia para hacer algo y recuperar lo que considera suyo. Ligero angst, final feliz, Bucky cree que Steve nunca le corresponderá."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NadyMag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadyMag/gifts).



> https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/

— Bien chicas, la clase término, a cambiarse todas.—

 

Bucky apago el  reproductor de música que estaba en la esquina del estudio, mientras un grupo de chicas en mallas y zapatillas de ballet salían rumbo a los vestidores sonriendo y platicando entre sí, tomó su celular de la mochila que estaba a un lado del reproductor y reviso los mensajes, tenía uno de Steve.

 

_ “La misión se complicó, nada grave, pero tardare más de lo previsto. “ _

 

Miro la hora en el reloj, eran las 6:30 aún tenía una clase especial  de 7 a 10 con alumnas más avanzadas, había  planeado comprar comida rápida, tal vez un par de hamburguesas, pero si Steve llegaría tarde tal vez podría hacer algo, pensó mientras mandaba un mensaje de respuesta.

 

_ “No hay problema, me dará tiempo de preparar algo.  ¿Quieres espagueti?” _

 

Espero a que el mensaje marcará que había sido entregado para guardar el teléfono y es cuando noto a su grupo alrededor de él cuchicheando y señalándolo.

 

—Se veía muy feliz mientras escribía su mensaje profesor— comentó risueña una  de las chiquillas ya en su ropa normal.

—¿Era  su novia?— comentó otra haciendo que todas comenzaron a reírse.

— Sigan así y ya veremos cómo les va en el entrenamiento de mañana — amenazó en broma, provocando que las chicas comenzaran a quejarse. — ya largo, si cuento hasta tres y siguen aquí...— Le interrumpió el sonido de un mensaje entrando, se olvido de las chicas y se apuro a revisar; era otro mensaje de Steve.

 

_ “claro, llevare algo para acompañar ;)” _

 

Bucky no pudo evitar una sonrisa y de inmediato escuchó las risas y cuchicheos de sus alumnas; esas pequeñas entrometidas, pensó con diversión y cariño.

 

—Me alegra verlas  tan felices,  por qué vamos a empezar con la siguiente clase— Las chicas se apuraron a salir del estudio entre risas y gritos divertidos dejando a Bucky por fin solo en el estudio.

 

_ “solo llega en una pieza” _

 

Envío el mensaje,  guardo el celular de nuevo en la mochila y comenzó a prepararse para su siguiente clase.

No podía evitar preocuparse cada vez que Steve salía de misión, sabía que podía cuidarse solo y que tenía un equipo que le cubría las espaldas, pero ya era parte de él.

 

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

 

— ¡Deja de mensajera con tu novio y pon atención Steve! — Le gritó Natasha a través del intercomunicador.

 

Comenzó como  una misión de recuperación pero les habían descubierto y ahora todo el equipo se había dividido y estaban bajo ataque.

 

—¿¡Estás mensajeando con Barnes mientras nos atacan!? — Se escuchó la voz de Sam también por el intercomunicador con gritos, disparos y explosiones de fondo.

 

Steve se encontraba tras unos autos que formaban una barricada frente a la bodega donde se habían atrincherado los terroristas.

 

— ¡Cuidado, están saliendo por el frente! — Se escuchó la voz preocupada de Wanda atreves del ruido de las explosiones y las balas.

 

Steve solo tuvo tiempo de lanzarse a un lado y cubrirse con el escudo antes de que le alcanzara la explosión.

Cuando estuvo en resguardo de nuevo, leyó el último mensaje de Bucky y guardo el celular en su uniforme poniéndose  en marcha.

 

 

*****

Varias semanas después se encontraban en un restaurante. Steve y bucky estaban sentados en el mismo lado de la mesa frente a Sam y Natasha que seguían molestándolos, ya que según ellos era evidente para todos que se amaban pero no querían aceptarlo, así que se habían dado a la tarea de “ayudarlos” a abrir los ojos.

—¿Y qué tal la vida de casados? —se burló Sam, ocultando su risa detrás del menú que la mesera les había dado.

—¿Siguen molestando con eso?— Comentó Bucky riéndose y tomando de su bebida.

—No entiendo su afán por pensar que estamos juntos “juntos”— dijo Steve con un resoplido. 

—Viven juntos— dijo Sam como si eso bastara para confirmar la relación.

—Los amigos se mudan juntos, es para dividir gastos ¿sabes?— contraataco Bucky sin inmutarse.

—Se la pasan pegados el uno al otro, todo el tiempo. ¡no salen con nadie más! — dijo Natasha casi exasperada, sus amigos eran tan ciegos.

— Estamos aquí con ustedes — fue el turno de Steve para contestar.

— Si, los dos juntos — ironizó Sam. —Por dios, cuando tienes el día libre o terminamos temprano, pasas a recogerlo a la academia y se van de paseo juntos, no me dirás que eso lo hacen todos los amigos — continuó Sam mientras le daba un mordisco al sándwich que había pedido,  Bucky solo se río y Steve se sonrojo un poco ya que no podía negar la acusación.

— Se llaman durante el trabajo. — comentó esta vez Natasha. — Sí y tienen que dejar de hacerlo, no podemos tener al cap como adolescente enamorado en medio de una misión peligrosa— le interrumpió Sam.

— Solo les falta terminar sus llamadas o mensajes con un te amo — siguió Natasha tratando de aclarar su punto.

Harto del rumbo que tomaba la conversación Steve decidió intervenir — Bucky y yo hemos salido con chicas siempre. No veo porqué tanto alboroto ahora — dijo mientras comenzaba con su plato, él había pedido un almuerzo de huevos revueltos con tocino.

—Steve, no has tenido una cita con ninguna chica desde que te conozco. — dijo Sam y Natasha asintió de acuerdo.

— Y yo he tratado de arreglarle varias —  comentó la pelirroja acusadora dirigiéndose a Sam y Bucky.

— Yo he tratado de arreglarle citas desde hace 70 años y tampoco he tenido suerte –bromea Bucky y Steve le da un empujón con su hombro causándole risa.

—Bien— Natasha decidió intervenir de nuevo — si ninguno está comprometido en una relación amorosa, tengo varias candidatas haciendo fila —

— Oye yo también estoy soltero y disponible — comentó Sam tratando de obtener una cita ya que Natasha lo ofrecía tan amablemente pero esta solo le sonrió cómplice y le ignoro despues.

— Esta bien — se rindió Steve — si es lo que necesitan para sacarse esa idea absurda de la cabeza iré a alguna cita. Tal vez tengan razón y encuentre a alguien.— término en un tono derrotado aunque con una sonrisa.

— Eso! — gritó  Natasha triunfante y volteo con Bucky —  tu que dices James?

— Lo siento, yo paso, nunca necesite que me arreglaran una cita en el pasado y no pienso empezar ahora, además  tengo una competencia con las chicas de la academia. Viajaremos a Queens, tal vez encuentre una  maestra de ballet sexy — comentó sonriente causando risas en los demás.

 

*****

— Que tal fue tu cita esta vez— pregunto Natasha desde el sofá al lado de Bucky, los dos estaban viendo una película de terror y comiendo palomitas en la sala del apartamento que compartían los chicos, Steve se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos acercándose al sofá y empujando a Natasha para poder sentarse a su lado.

— Fue sorprendentemente bien, Elizabeth es muy agradable. Saldremos de nuevo. — dijo mientras le quitaba palomitas.

Natasha sonrió con entusiasmo y Bucky le arrojó un puñado de palomitas a la cara riendo.

— ¿porque tenias que hacerme sufrir tanto en el pasado? !Pudiste hacerlo así de fácil!- Steve le arrojó palomitas de regreso hasta que Natasha los detuvo.

—Y tu que tal James ¿has encontrado a alguien interesante?— ya no le prestaba atención a la película, mas entretenida en los chismes románticos.

— Tal vez…—  comento Bucky sonriente y continuo viendo la película sin agregar nada más.

— No puedes decir algo así y quedarte tan campante— le acusó Natasha golpeándolo con una almohada, haciéndolo reír. — ¡debes contarnos! — Steve solo guardó silencio esperando a que Bucky dijera algo.

— Tal vez los presente después, ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas. Aún no es nada seguro.— y dio por terminada la conversación dejando a los otros dos intrigados.

 

****

  
  


Steve estaba rumbo a la academia donde trabajaba Bucky, había salido temprano de la misión, un escuadrón había logrado interceptar a los traficantes antes de que las cosas fueran a mayores por lo  que no era necesario que interviniera.

Aprovechando su tiempo libre decidió pasar por Bucky tal vez podrían ir al cine, o salir a beber algo, ya que entre sus misiones y los horarios de Bucky pasaban muy poco tiempo juntos a pesar de vivir en el mismo departamento, además, había ocupado su poco tiempo libre saliendo con las chicas que le presentaba Natasha, y recientemente solo con Elizabeth.

Después de la primera cita que tuvieron salieron varias veces más y decidieron darse una oportunidad; ahora Steve tenía una “novia” a la cual atender por lo que se había distanciado de Bucky y eso lo hacía sentir un mal amigo. 

Con la idea de recuperar a su amigo caminó hasta la academia, se sorprendió al encontrar a Bucky afuera platicando cómodamente con un joven,  al acercarse un poco más noto como se sonreían y al final vio como Bucky se acercaba lentamente hasta besar al chico en los labios.

Un extraño sentimiento de enojo le llenó por completo y decidió acercarse más rápido. Al estar a unos cuantos pasos carraspeo un poco y Bucky le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

— Steve, me asustaste. No te esperaba hoy — sonaba un poco nervioso.

—Me doy cuenta— no pudo evitar que su voz saliera con un poco de reproche, lo cual causó extrañeza en Bucky y nerviosismo en el chico que ahora solo miraba de uno al otro sin saber qué decir.

—Esto es un poco incomodo— dijo Bucky pasando su mano de metal por su cabello, steve estaba molesto y no podía evitar mirar a Bucky en busca de una explicación.

—Este es Peter, ya lo conoces es el chico que trabaja con Stark — comento lo mas normal que pudo. 

Steve trato de ubicarlo y después de un momento por fin pudo identificar al chico, era el muchacho de stark.

— si, el chico de Queens — dijo recordando el tiempo en el que se conocieron, el mocoso le había agradado en aquel entonces a pesar de que estaban en bandos opuestos, pero ahora no podía dejar de sentir cierto desagrado por él  y no entendía el por que.

— Hola señor Capitán América aun soy su fan — dijo apurado y con las mejillas rojas el muchacho. 

Bucky no pudo evitar una risa divertida y pasó su brazo por los hombros del chico para traerlo hacia él y darle un poco de apoyo.

—Relájate. Steve no es de los que guarda rencores —  Bucky lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojada; lo único que Steve quería en ese momento era separarlos y llevarse a Bucky  lejos de ese mocoso, pero Bucky interrumpió sus pensamientos continuando con la presentación.

— Nos encontramos de nuevo cuando fui a la competencia con las chicas, ganamos y nos invitaron a hacer una demostración en su campus, hablamos un poco y bueno no es tan mal chico.— termino apurado encogiéndose de hombros.

Steve no sabía como reaccionar a lo que había escuchado,  tratando de dar forma a sus dudas terminó balbuceando incoherencias.

-¿Cómo fue que…? ¿tu estas…? Creí que… ¿te gustan los hombres?- preguntó al fin, no entendía porqué estaba tan molesto.

Bucky lo noto, pensó que el enfado de Steve se debía a que no se lo había dicho antes. Eran amigos desde siempre y no solían guardarse secretos. Debía ser un shock descubrir que tu mejor amigo hetero y mujeriego también gusta de los hombres.

Bucky volteo con Peter antes de contestar, dándole la espalda a Steve.

— Peter será mejor vernos después —  el chico asintió alejándose y dejando a Bucky para tratar con Steve, el cual enfadado se dio media vuelta y se fue sin esperar a la explicación de Bucky.

— Hey Steve—  le llamó mientras caminaba a paso apresurado tras él.

—¿Me dejaras explicarte?—Solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta y Steve no dejo de caminar.

Corrió para alcanzarlo y lo tomó por los hombros para que se detuviera.

— Oye, se que es extraño yo tampoco me lo esperaba pero estas siendo muy dramático al respecto—

— ¿Estoy siendo dramático? ¡Estás saliendo con un hombre! ni siquiera es un hombre, ¡es un chiquillo!—

— no sabia como decírtelo, supongo que tenía miedo de que pasara esto— dijo apesadumbrado.

El tono de Bucky le hizo calmarse, respiro profundo y ahora simplemente miraba a Bucky esperando algo, aunque ni siquiera el sabia que.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que Bucky dijo que tenía que regresar, aun faltaba un poco para que terminaran sus clases.

Steve asintió y se despidió de él esperando a que entrara a la academia antes de irse, no fue directamente a su casa, necesitaba platicar con alguien pero normalmente ese alguien era Bucky así que solo caminó sin rumbo.

 

****

Bucky estaba distraído el resto de la clase, se sentía extraño como si él hubiera hecho algo malo.

—Endereza tu espalda Emma, Dasnet quiero que la punta de tu pie toque tu cabeza—

Le dio un vistazo a todas las chicas y quedo agusto con los resultados.

— Descansen terminamos por hoy— dio por terminada la clase y fue a cambiarse al vestidor de profesores.

—¿ha estado muy raro no? - comentó una de las chiquillas a sus compañeras..

— tiene un par de días bastante decaído —

— ¿Cree que haya peleado con su novia? —

— no lo se, pero espero que lo solucionen —

salieron del estudio platicando en voz baja, para no molestar a su profesor.

Solo en los en los vestidores, sentado en las bancas de madera Bucky empezó a recordar cómo se habían dado las cosas con Peter. 

Era un buen chico y se la pasaba bien con él, la primera vez que se le acercó lo tomó por sorpresa ya que no lo reconoció sin el traje.

Le había invitado a salir, y ya que no conocía a nadie y no tenía ningún otro plan  aceptó la invitación del chico, fue agradable, era divertido platicar con él. 

En algún momento se sintió nostálgico, con Steve de cita en cita con las chicas que le presentaba Natasha, se sentía desplazado a segundo lugar, se había acostumbrado muy rápido a estar con Steve todo el tiempo y tal vez si necesitaba empezar a salir con alguien, pero realmente no había alguna chica que le interesara o llamará su atención.

Se fijó en el chico frente a él, que en cierto modo le recordaba a Steve antes del suero, joven, ingenuo y con deseos de salvar al mundo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa y en un impulso le pidió su número al chico y le pidió que se vieran de nuevo cuando su salida termino.

Más tarde en su habitación se reprocho por hacerlo, pero días después con la respuesta de Steve sobre salir formalmente con una chica que le agradaba, decidió darle una oportunidad a lo suyo con Peter

Le había dado muchas vueltas y decidió que no le importaba tanto que fuera un chico y se sentía cómodo con él. 

Había aceptado que también le gustaban los hombres; que le gustaba Steve. Pero él ya estaba haciendo su vida y no pasaría mucho tiempo  antes de que encontrara otra Peggy Carter que le volviera loco y terminará dejándolo de lado completamente, así que él haría lo mismo; Se buscaría a alguien.

Sabía que Peter estaba interesado en él, le  había coqueteado pero él simplemente había ignorado los avances del chico, decidió que la próxima vez le seguiría el juego.

Pasaron un par de citas antes de que realmente llegaran a hablar respecto a lo que querían, no era algo formal, Bucky se sinceró y le dijo que nunca había salido con un chico.

Peter lo tomo bien y  le dijo que no había problema, que podrían ver a dónde los llevaban las cosas y todo quedo bien entre ellos.

Después estuvo pensando  varios días  en la forma de decírselo a Steve, no sabía cómo lo tomaría, eso le tenía un poco angustiado pero no  creía que las cosas fueran a resultar de la manera en la que lo hicieron. Ahora estaba en el vestidor encerrado, tenía lágrimas en su rostro y en lo único que podía pensar era en que Steve lo odiaba por ser un desviado.

 

 

****

  
  


Steve termino frente a la casa de Sam quien de inmediato le invito a pasar.

— Amigo parece como si alguien te hubiera masticado y escupido ¿quieres contarme que  paso?—

—¿Que sucede?— Natasha salió de la cocina en short y camisa de tirantes, con el cabello atado en un pequeño chongo con una taza de café humeante. Steve pasó por alto lo que hacía ella ahí y en un atuendo tan informal para centrarse en lo que le tenía tan mal.

— Estoy enamorado de Bucky — dijo sin cambiar su tono apesadumbrado.

— Me refiero a algo que no sepamos— siguió Natasha.

—Oye, no seas tan dura con él, creo que realmente le ha atormentado darse cuenta.— Le reprocho sam a la pelirroja. La cual solo le gruño y le hizo a un lado para sentarse junto a Steve.

—Vamos, no puede ser para tanto, debiste saberlo desde antes solo que no querías darte cuenta.—

Sam se acercó y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón, al otro lado de Steve.

— Hablando de eso, ¿que hizo que te dieras cuenta?—

—está saliendo con alguien— dijo apoyando los codos en sus piernas y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Oh vaya…— fue lo único que dijo sam.

— Ya había salido con chicas antes, y dijiste que eso nunca fue un problema para ti—

—Sale con un chico.—

Los otros dos guardaron silencio y se miraron entre ellos sin saber cómo ayudar a su amigo.

Al final decidieron solo apoyarlo y reconfortarlo. Steve se quedó a dormir en el sillón y de nuevo no presto atención cuando Sam y Natasha le dieron las buenas noches y subieron juntos apagando las luces detrás de ellos.

 

****

Bucky paso toda la noche en el sofá esperando a Steve, con el celular en sus manos por si llamaba o enviaba  algún mensaje, había evitado llamarle él por miedo a que no quisiera hablarle o que le dijera que ya no le molestara. Al final dieron las 8 de la mañana tenía que alistarse para ir a la academia,no había dormido nada y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse del sillón.

de pronto escucho como abrían la puerta y se levantó esperanzado, Steve entró con la misma ropa de ayer y parecía bastante cansado.

— Hey estaba preocupado— trato de sonar lo más natural posible — estaba apunto de llamar al 911— intentó bromear para no dejar ver los nervios que le invadian; estaba apunto de echarse a llorar y pedir perdón.

—Lo siento— le sorprendió la respuesta de Steve.

— ayer me sorprendí, y se que me excedi, no quiero que pienses que estoy molesto contigo, o que no te acepto. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y eso no va a cambiar.—

Bucky le miró sorprendido sin saber qué decir.

—Yo también lo siento, no sabia como decírtelo supongo que tenía miedo que fuera a cambiar algo entre nosotros.— Dijo apenado.

Un silencio un poco incómodo se instaló entre ellos hasta que Steve lo rompió.

—Pase por la base antes de llegar, no tengo misión aun. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la academia?— Steve se escuchaba un poco incomodo, pero Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse feliz  por el intento de arreglar las cosas.

— si, ya es tarde, solo me arreglo y nos vamos. Podemos desayunar de paso—

— Bien yo también me cambiare—

Algo incómodos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse.

Era extraño sentirse así al lado de la persona que suele ser su puerto seguro, pero ya lo arreglarían, su amistad había superado muchas cosas, también superarían esto, pensaron los dos cuando al fin habían terminado y se reunieron de nuevo en la sala

 

****

  
  


Pasaron un par de semanas y Steve y Bucky volvieron  a la normalidad, bueno no como antes pero al menos ya no trataban de evitarse  en el mismo departamento.

— Steve en serio, no se que te esta pasando pero necesitas arreglarlo.— Le gritó Hill, que los había acompañado en una misión, tenían a varios compañeros heridos. Natasha estaba acompañando a Clint que se había roto una pierna al caer por un barranco.

— Confiamos en ti para que estés a cargo de la misión, necesitamos que estés al 100%, debes tener respuestas rápidas, estar enfocado en la situación. Si vas a estar pensando en otras cosas… tendre que ponerte en baja indefinida.— Fue el ultimátum de Hill antes de dirigirse molesta al frente de la nave, no podia culparla.

Steve se dirigió a donde Clint estaba platicando con Natasha.

—¿ Como estas?— preguntó sintiéndose culpable.

— Las he tenido peores—  comentó Clint sonriendo y restándole importancia a pesar de su aspecto, realmente se notaba que había caído cuesta abajo por un barranco.

—Desgraciadamente es cierto— comentó Natasha. —¿Como van las cosas con Barnes y Peter?— Terminó cambiando de tema.

— Bien— dijo con una sonrisa apesadumbrada — El otro dia lo  invito a cenar en casa. Fue un poco incómodo—

— si te molesta entonces ¿por qué no haces algo?— Comentó Clint.

—¿como que?— preguntó Steve confundido, había pensado mucho las cosas y no encontraba otra manera de solucionar su situación más que desapareciendo al chiquillo.

—Yo que se, regalale flores, invitalo al cine, se supone que tu lo conoces mejor que nadie ¿no? A lo que me refiero es… ¿vas a dejar que te lo quiten sin pelear? — Clint terminó por recostarse en la camilla — al menos yo te tenia en otro concepto cap.—

Natasha no dijo nada solo se quedo sentada acompañando a Clint.

Steve se quedó dando vuelta a esas palabras aun después de bajar de la nava y llegar a su casa.

No dejaría a Bucky sin pelear.

 

****

  
  


Algunas veces bucky entrenaba cons teve, así se mantenía en forma. Hoy era una de esas veces

—¿Que sucede Steve? estas muy distraído— Bucky  tira un golpe con fuerza que steve apenas tiene tiempo de bloquear, los dos están en ropa deportiva empapados en sudor y descalzos entrenando en el futon.

— Solo te doy un poco de ventaja o esto no será divertido —

contesta divertido tratando de enfocarse, pero se nota a leguas que está desconcentrado, en una oportunidad Bucky barre sus piernas y le tira al piso, poniéndose sobre él para retenerlo.

— Lo que digas steve—  ambos respiran agitados tienen las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y sus miradas están fijas en el otro.

Steve ha buscado la manera de decirle a Bucky como se siente pero no ha encontrado el momento adecuado.

Le ha invitado a salir, le ha hecho regalos y aunque bucky al principio le miro confundido, al final decidió que no era algo para tomarle importancia, que solo debían ser intentos de Steve por demostrarle que todo seguía bien entre ellos, lo que solo causaba frustración en el rubio.

— ¿Estarás ocupado este fin de semana?— pregunta Steve aun debajo de Bucky, quien  desconcertado por el cambio de tema tan repentino, afloja su agarre en Steve y este lo aprovecha para girarlos y ahora tener a Bucky debajo de él.

Bucky está sonrojado pero ya no sabe si es por el cansancio o por la forma en la que Steve lo mira.

— Es la fiesta de stark ¿lo olvidas?—

— Por eso lo digo, ¿con quien iras?—

—Ire con peter ya te lo había dicho —

Steve bufo y se levantó dejando a Bucky tendido en el suelo.

—¿sucede algo Steve?—

— Nada, solo que a veces olvido que sales con ese chiquillo—

Siendo sincero consigo mismo Bucky también lo olvidaba a veces, sobretodo en esos momentos en los que Steve le miraba como si fuera lo único en su vida.

—Bueno supongo que yo invitare a Elizabeth— fue el turno de Bucky de bufar molesto.

Steve seguía viendo a Elizabeth, pero le había aclarado que no le interesaba algo diferente a una amistad aunque eso Bucky no lo sabía entre su celos y confesiones frustradas Steve había olvidado comentarlo.

 

 

***

  
  
  


El dia de la fiesta Bucky y Steve habían salido juntos, Steve había decidido que era el momento de decirle todo, solo necesitaba una oportunidad.

— Hay tanta gente,  no esperaba que fuera tan grande.—

Bucky había buscado a Peter entre la multitud y steve les había seguido, no planeaba dejarlos solos y perder más terreno con el mocos.

— A Tony le gusta hacer un espectáculo de todo — Dijo mientras en el centro de la pista se podía ver a Tony stark con el traje de Ironman con un montón de collares de colores y rodeado de chicas.

Encontraron entre la multitud a Clint y a Natasha junto con Pepper que decidieron acercarse a unas de las mesas para poder conversar tranquilamente.

— ¿Siempre es así?— Preguntó Peter tomando su bebida.

— si la mayoría del tiempo— contesto Pepper—busca cualquier excusa para hacer una fiesta- continuó negando con la cabeza.

Todos rieron y de pronto Steve sintió como alguien caía sobre él, notó que era Elizabeth ya un poco pasada de copas.

— Steve!— grito con las mejillas sonrojadas para hacerse oír a través de la música.

— Llegue temprano y empecé sin ti — dijo risueña refiriéndose al hecho de que ya llevaba varios vasos de alcohol en su sistema. Steve río y la acomodo en una silla a su lado presentándola al grupo.

— Ella es Elizabeth, aunque creo que ya se conocen.— Natasha y Pepper sonrieron.

Bucky se levantó disculpándose y se alejó del grupo.  Steve vio esa oportunidad para ir tras él.

—¡Bucky espera! — Le siguió al balcón fuera de la concurrida fiesta. —Solo voy al baño Steve— le dijo sin voltear a verlo. 

Le tomó de los hombros y lo giró, viendo como los ojos de Bucky estaban húmedos.

— ¿Que sucede?— no pudo evitar preguntar preocupado, él quería decirle a Bucky que lo amaba, pero si había algo que le preocupara, sus sentimientos tendrían que esperar. que  Bucky esté bien era más importante.

— ¡Te amo! — Grito Bucky — Creí que no me importaría que salieras con otra chica, ¡trate de olvidarte saliendo con alguien más!— sollozo y se cubrió el rostro tratando de ocultarse de Steve 

—Pensé que podía vivir con esto sin decirte nada, pero lo arruine y ahora todo va a cambiar entre nosotros— Steve empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo, se supone que el tendría que haberse declarado pero como siempre Bucky le sorprendía.

—¡No te burles de mi!— le gritó y le empujó tratando de alejarse de ahí.

Steve no le dejó le sujetó fuerte contra su pecho hasta que se calmó y dejó de intentar escapar.

—También te amo Bucky—

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que no haya sido tan horrible ;3; los comentarios me ayudan a mejorar ;)


End file.
